mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Party 64
(NO EDITING) Mario Party 64 is a upcoming title said to be released on August, 27, 2014 and released for the Nintendo 64. It is the third Mario Party title not to be installed by Hudson Soft. Story: "Who is the greatest superstar of them all?" Mario asked to his friend's. Everyone yelled: Me! I am! Then Wario said: " Does a superstar need strength?" "Does a superstar need kindness?" Peach stated. Luigi then said: "Does a superstar need the ability to solve puzzle's?" Then Bowser came and laughed: "I am the greatest superstar of them all! And I will prove it!" Then Bowser leaped away to prove it! After all the arguing, Toad said: "Whoever can beat Bowser will be the superstar!" Everyone then teamed up to defeat Bowser and crown the superstar. Characters: Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Unlockable: Baby Mario Dry Bones (Unlockable after beating Story Mode) Boards: Horror Land (A haunted town filled with ghost's and goblin's) DK's Treetop Adventure (A jungle filled with Ukiki's) Frappe Snowland (A snowy mountain filled with snowman mine's) Waluigi's Island (A island filled with trick's and trap's) Unlockable: Bowser Mountain (A mountain ruled by the evil Bowser) Spaces: Blue Space (Get 3 coin's) Red Space (Lose 3 coin's Neutral Space (Cause's nothing to happen) Koopa Bank (Deposit 5 coin's) Star Space (Pay 20 coin's to get a star) Bowser Space (Send Bowser over to do one of these events: Bowser's Bash n Cash, 10 Coin's for Bowser, Bowser's Duel of Terror, Bowser's Lucky 1st Place, and Bowser's Chance Time) Lucky Space (Play a Challange Minigame and win 10 coin's) Item Shop (Buy any item) ? Space (A mysterious event happen's) ! Space (Activate's Chance Time) Boo Space (Send a Boo to steal 5 coin's or a star from other player's) Mr. I Space (Send Mr. I to take you to the nearest Mr. I Space) Only work's in Horror Land Whomp (Pay 2 coin's to Whomp and he will let you take the path behind him) Thwomp (Pay 2 coin's to Thwomp and he will let you take the path behind him) Arrow Space (Choose between 2 path's) Skeleton Gate (Door) (Pay it a Skeleton Key and you will be able to take the path behind it) DK Space (Send DK over to give you 5 coin's, 10 coin's or a star) Only work's in DK's Treetop Temple Lightning Space (Activate a Battle Minigame and pay 10 coin's) Toad Space (Toad will ask you a question and if you answer correctly, he will give you 3 item's) Action Time (Activate a Action Time Event to decide where to go) Minigames: Awful Tower (Try to climb to the top of the tower while dodging the Hammer Bro's hammer's!) Snow Way Out (Dodge the snowball's thrown at you by the player in the cannon!) Booksquirm (Dont let the book page's squish you!) Color That! (Color around the Goomba/Koopa Troopa/Boo the best to win!) Big Bully (Keep punching that Bully till it drop's!) Vegetable Valley (Pick the most carrot's!) Coney Situation (Get the highest ice cream stack!) Eye Sore (Make Mr. I dizzy before the other player's!) Para-bomb Blast (Blow up as many Para-bomb's as you can!) Rainbow Rush (Knock the player on the rainbow off to win!) Balancing Act (Reach the finish line before your opponent!) Whomp's Hospital (Put band-aid's on as many Whomp's as you can!) Looney Lumberjack's (Cut the log first before the other team!) Birthday Surprise (Rap up more present's then the other player!) Paint Professonal (Paint more of the wall than your opponent!) Toad and Go Seek (Memorize which house the Toad went in!) Mushroom Brew (Match the order of mushroom's Goomba give's you!) Musical Mixup (Memorize the musical instruments on the cards and match them up!) Space and Beyond (Battle in outer space for a chance to win a spaceship!) Ice Rink Risk (Dont get hit by the Spiny shell's!) Heave Ho! (Throw that anchor as far as it go!) Deck Big Boo (Click the red and green card's but dont click the Big Boo card's!) Arch-rival (Shoot as many Mechakoopa's as you can!) Catchin' Butterfly's (Catch as many butterfly's as you can!) Fishin' Away (Catch as many fish as you can!) Magic Carpet Ride (Run around the carpet and don't let the Boo's make you fall through the carpet!) Coin Shower Flower (Dont let the coin's fall off the flower!) Tick Tock Hop (Jump over that clock hand as it move's!) Button Mashers (Press the A and B Button's to climb the beanstalk!) Challange Minigame's: Fruit Picker (Memorize where the fruit's position's were!) Cardinator (Memorize what number's are on the 3 card's!) Lucky 7 (Roll 2 number's to get a 7 to win!) Mushroom Village: Mushroom Bank (Store all your coin's, star's and item's) Mushroom Shop (Buy different item's) Option House (Listen to music, erase file's and listen to the Talking Parrot) Minigame House (Play unlocked minigame's) Warp Pipe (Activate Party or Story Mode) Minigame Stadium (Play through a puzzling course filled with fun minigame's to get the most coin's) Minigame Island (Play through a island with lot's of challanging minigame's) Items: Mega Mushroom (Roll from 1-11) Mini Mushroom (Roll from 1-6 but unlock Skeleton Gate's) Poison Mushroom (Affect other player's turn's) Boo Bell (Steal coin's or star's from other player's) Skeleton Key (Open Skeleton Gate's) Magic Lamp (Summon the Mushroom Genie to take you to the Star) Bullet Bill (Roll an extra dice block) Reverse Mushroom (Go backwards) Dueling Glove (Duel with any player you want) Bowser Bomb (Steal 20 coin's from other player's) Plunder Chest (Switch another player's item's) Warp Block (Switch place's with another player) Bowser's Bogus Items: Horror Land-Day Boo Bell (Buy this Boo Bell for 5 coin's and it will cause Boo's to appear at day time and steal 5 coin's) DK's Treetop Adventure-Coconut Tree (Buy this for 10 coin's and it will drop coconut's on your head causing you to lose 2 coin's) Frappe Snowland-Penguin (Feed this penguin for 2 coin's and it will slide under you causing you to lose 5 coin's) Bowser Mountain-Bowser Cannon (A cannon that will launch you to a Red Space and steal 6 coin's) Waluigi's Island-Trap (Bowser set's a spring trap that launches you to the start) Bowser Events: 10 Coin's for Bowser (Bowser steal's 10 coin's) Bowser's Bash n Cash (Bowser steal's 20 coin's) Bowser's Duel of Terror (Bowser challange's you to a duel minigame, if you lose, Bowser take's 10 coin's) Bowser's Lucky 1st Place (Bowser make's every player 1st place) Bowser's Chance Time (Bowser challange's you to a Chance Time) Bonus Star's: Coin Star (Collect the most coin's to win this star) ! Star (Land on the most ! Space's to win this star) Red Star (Land on the most Red Space's to win this star) Skeleton Key Star (Use the most Skeleton Key's to win this star) Only work's on Horror Land DK Star (Land on the DK Space's the most time's to win this star) Only work's in DK's Treetop Adventure Icy Star (Run across ice the most time's to win this star) Only work's in Frappe Snowland Bowser Star (Encounter Bowser the most time's to win this star) Only work's in Bowser Mountain Duel Star (Use the most Dueling Glove's to win this star) Only work's in Waluigi's Island List of beta element's: スーパースロット (Super Slot) This minigame was originally going to be a slot machine game but was cancelled for unknown reason's. Little is known about it except for it being a Challange Minigame. 肌寒いいじめ (Chilly Bully) In this minigame, you had to stay on a snowy mountain while running away from a Chill Bully. This minigame was instead replaced with Big Bully. Birdo and Toad were originally planned to be playable character's since there is artwork of Birdo. Category:Mario Party Series Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Mario Fanon Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games